Dos varitas, por favor
by PukitChan
Summary: Siempre que la miras, no puedes evitar recordar la manera en la que ella salvó tu vida.


**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente disfruto escribir fics sobre ello. Sin beneficios económicos y esas cosas. xD**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Petición:** "Un fic sobre la relación entre Luna y Ollivander. No romance, por favor."

 _Dedicado con muchísimo alegría a mi Amiga Invisible: **Dalia Black.** ¡De verdad espero que se asemeje aunque sea un poco a lo que deseabas!_

* * *

 **Dos varitas, por favor**

Por:

PukitChan

Cuando ella llegó al sótano de la mansión donde eras un inútil prisionero, tú te encontrabas en una esquina, mirando a la pared mientras pensabas en cuál forma de morir sería la menos dolorosa. Incluso consideraste el suicidio o dejarte morir de hambre, pero eras demasiado cobarde para intentarlo. Era natural desear la vida, te decías, pero no la que llevabas.

No terminabas de entender por qué un sencillo fabricante de varitas como tú había terminado en medio de esa guerra tan absurda, de la misma forma en la que nunca comprendiste por qué una niña, que sin duda alguna aún estaba en la edad para asistir a Hogwarts, había terminado en ese lugar.

Ellos la empujaron con tal fuerza que ella cayó hacia el frío suelo, lastimándose la rodilla en el proceso. Tú la miraste de reojo, porque es todo cuanto te atreviste a hacer. Estabas bien en tu esquina, sentado en tu silencio, hundiéndote en tu miseria, encerrado en tu soledad. Estaba bien no tener esperanza, porque si decidías tenerla, haría que todo eso (las torturas, la sangre, las muertes y el peso de la culpa por reconocer cada maldita varita que veías, porque la mayoría de ellas habían sido entregadas en tu tienda, cuando esos niños tenían solo once años y un futuro lleno de promesas) se volviera real.

Ella caminaba lento, mirándote, porque no dejabas de ser la única persona presente. Parecía cansada y estaba malherida, pero por alguna razón sus ojos saltones y su expresión descuidada, más bien distraída, te hacían pensar que estabas en lugar y momento diferente, más asombroso que aterrador; más increíble que triste.

—Hola —te saludó ella con una naturalidad que te impresionó. Por supuesto, te dijiste, es perfectamente normal ser un prisionero y terminar encerrado en la mansión de una familia cuyo apellido podía rastrearse, y quizás hasta emparejarse, con el tuyo—. ¿Es usted, señor Ollivander?

Su pregunta te hizo mirarla de soslayo. Después de tantos meses, encerrado sin poder articular una conversación decente con otro ser humano, ella pronunció tu nombre, no con gritos, órdenes o maldiciones, sino como si te trataras de un antiguo y querido amigo a quien se alegraba de volver a encontrar, inclusive bajo aquellas circunstancias.

Eso despejó tu mente y te hizo girar, no solo tu rostro, sino también tu cuerpo. Tus huesos crujieron por el inesperado movimiento mientras tus músculos, entumecidos por el frío del sótano, ralentizaron tus movimientos. Sin embargo, no contestaste. De hecho, te _aterraba_ contestar, porque sabías que si te encariñabas con ella y un día decidían matarla, no podrías soportar nada más. Con eso en mente, te limitaste a mirarla, entrecerrando tus ojos y tratando de recordarla sin éxito porque, en esos tiempos, tu excelente memoria prefería recordar las varitas que a las personas que las portaban, y por lo que pudiste ver, esa muchacha de sucios cabellos rubios no parecía tener ninguna.

Tu mutismo no la incomodó o sorprendió, porque cuando tus ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella, parecía haberlo comprendido todo. Se sentó en el suelo y, cuidadosa, revisó la herida de su rodilla, limpiando la sangre con su ropa. Parecía triste, pero el brillo de su mirada te dijo que ella, al contrario de ti, no había perdido la esperanza.

—Tenemos que escapar, señor Ollivander —declaró y se incorporó. Cerró los ojos, esos ojos saltones, y apretó sus labios. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que tardaste unos segundos en darte cuenta de que ella estaba intentando una aparición. Abriste la boca para explicarle que era inútil, que ese maldito sótano parecía tener más protecciones que Hogwarts, pero ningún sonido escapó de tu boca. Tu garganta se sintió más seca que nunca y respirar fue una tortura a la que nunca antes te habían sometido, pero que te darían a probar porque intentaste detenerla; _quisiste_ ser amable con ella y obtendrías tu castigo.

Boqueaste desesperado, y alguno de tus sonidos entrecortados consiguió llamar su atención, porque ella abrió sus ojos para buscarte. La herida de su rodilla no le permitió correr, pero se acercó a ti, pese a tu evidente terror. Quisiste gritarle que se alejara, que no te tocara, pero al mismo tiempo y en una evidente contradicción de tus emociones, intentaste suplicarle que te ayudara, que no te dejara allí a pesar de que fueras una parte más de la guerra, porque la soledad y la tristeza te estaban matando lentamente. Entonces ella, que nunca necesitó de palabras para comprenderte, colocó la pequeña palma de su mano en tu brazo tembloroso y te dijo:

—No se asuste, estamos juntos en esto. Saldremos de aquí, se lo prometo.

Era ilógico y ridículo, y no existía manera en la que esa niña pudiera cumplir su promesa, pero tu corazón, ajeno a las razones, confió en ella. Y entonces, sin darte cuenta, los músculos de tu cara te lastimaron al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa: la primera que habías dibujado en meses.

Los días transcurrieron con lentitud, aunque ella los hizo más llevaderos. De pronto, aunque casi no hablaras, te sorprendiste escuchando sus conversaciones. Descubriste que se llamaba Luna y su casa en Hogwarts era Ravenclaw, pero que solía apoyar a Gryffindor en los partidos de quidditch. Le gustaba tener amigos y confiar en ellos, pero siempre se le había dificultado relacionarse con otros. Supiste que en la escuela le hacían bromas y que la aldaba de la puerta de Ravenclaw adoraba preguntarle los más curiosos acertijos que pudiera encontrar. Comprendiste que también era una chica solitaria, que se preocupaba por su padre y extrañaba a su madre, aunque aseguraba que ambos estaban bien. Y cuando ella casualmente mencionó el día en el que se conocieron (allá, lejano, en tu tienda, cuando le entregaste una varita que le arrebataron al llevarla a ese horrendo sótano), abriste tu boca y, finalmente, conseguiste decir algo:

—Era una hermosa varita.

A partir de ese momento, empezaste a hablar más con ella. Primero fueron temas fáciles, los sencillos, los instantes que no parecían tener importancia en el pasado, pero a los que te aferraste porque aprendiste que en verdad eran felices ( _como la ocasión en la que perdiste tu varita, en tu tienda de varitas)_. Luna sonreía, asentía y te escuchaba con atención; a veces, incluso, comentaba sus propios recuerdos, pequeños y extraños.

Sin embargo, cuando los días fueron difíciles, cuando escuchaban los planes sangrientos y los gritos de las personas que, afuera de ese sótano, habían sido sometidas a torturas, entonces afloraban los recuerdos tristes y los dolorosos; las heridas volvían a sangrar. En esos días, las conversaciones difíciles llegaban, los secretos que nunca creíste que confiarías a alguien, fueron depositados en la memoria de Luna.

—Esas varitas yo las fabriqué. Si hubiera sabido que participarían en esta guerra, en tantos asesinatos…

—No es su culpa. Usted las hizo, pero _la varita escoge al dueño, y es el dueño quien, a veces, toma decisiones equivocadas._ ¿Sabe, señor Ollivander? Desde que usted fue traído aquí, no hay muchos que compren varitas y se necesitan, ahora más que nunca. Usted también ha hecho, y deberá hacer, las varitas que ayuden a los magos a salvar vidas.

Y Luna te contó sus secretos también: te habló de la muerte de su madre, del dolor de su padre, de la tristeza que a veces la ahogaba, aunque nunca la terminaba de matar.

—Pero Harry logrará vencer a todos —dijo, y sonó tan segura de sus palabras, que en algún momento terminaste creyéndolas. Afortunadamente, y gracias a ella, la esperanza volvió a ti justo a tiempo, porque entonces aparecieron más personas en ese sótano y un elfo que salvó tu vida.

Cuando saliste de ese sótano, cuando fuiste auxiliado, no lo podías creer. Te aferraste a la vida y luchaste por ella, como tantas veces Luna te enseñó hacer, porque tenías que continuar. Tenías que crear varitas que ayudaran a los magos a terminar la terrible guerra. Y así, creyendo en eso, cuando recuperaste fuerza y pudiste volver a enfrentar el mundo con tus propios pies, regresaste a tus orígenes, a tu historia, y creaste una nueva varita para la chica que, sin saberlo, también te salvó la vida, de una manera en la que nadie más podría haberlo hecho.

—Una varita especial, para una chica especial —susurraste, sonriendo ante el cliché de una frase que nunca se escuchó tan cierta como en aquella tarde, cuando le enviaste su varita—. Salva más vidas con ella, Luna.

Así lo hizo.

Y muchos años después, cuando tu tienda recobró su antiguo esplendor, cuando el pasado de la guerra se había vuelto un eco distante, tú sonreíste con alegría y entusiasmo al ver a Luna abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a unos emocionados gemelos, que te miraron con nerviosísimo cuando tú clavaste sus ojos en ellos.

—Bienvenidos a Ollivanders. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, jovencitos?

—¡Dos varitas, por favor! —gritaron, bastante desafinados, por cierto.

Y reíste mientras buscabas una varita para los chicos que, estabas seguro, serían tan extraordinarios como su madre.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Dalia, ha sido un placer escribir este fic para ti. Me gustó mucho buscar la manera de explicar una relación entre dos personas tan peculiares como ellos lo son. Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
